


Масло и вино

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [20]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пост 3x23, «Deus Ex Machina»</p><p>___<br/>Переводчик: AndOne</p>
            </blockquote>





	Масло и вино

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oil and Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615934) by [yunitsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunitsa/pseuds/yunitsa). 



> «Частое сочетание в Ветхом Завете оливкового масла и вина может свидетельствовать не только о широком употреблении этих двух продуктов, но также и о возможности первого сохранять последний». (http://energodar.net/black/hristianstvo/vino.html)

Когда Генри Уивер после долгого рабочего дня вошел в свою квартиру в Северной Филадельфии, то сразу понял, что он не один. Тому не было никаких явных доказательств: ни сломанного замка, ни открытой двери; только что-то знакомое в воздухе, едва заметное движение.  
— Тебе нельзя быть здесь, — сказал он в тишину, с трудом узнавая собственный голос — неуверенный, с легким местным акцентом, голос Генри Уивера.  
Ответа не последовало, но что-то дрогнуло в темноте комнаты, где не горели лампы. Не поворачивая головы, он почувствовал тень прикосновения над своим плечом.  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил его гость.  
— Уже всё подлатали, — ответил он как можно более ровно. — Случайный выстрел из машины на ходу. Не повезло с соседями.  
— А сейчас?  
— Я думал, у меня хорошие дверные замки. — Не в силах больше сдерживаться, он повернулся, чувствуя, как Генри Уивера вытесняет зияющая пустота. — Почему?..  
Замершие было в воздухе ладони легли ему на плечи, большие пальцы коснулись шеи чуть выше дешевого синтетического ворота. — Мне негде больше быть, Гарольд.  
— Генри, — нервно поправил он.  
Гость наклонился ближе, почти касаясь губами его уха. «Гарольд», — снова прошептал он, словно призрак, словно слабое эхо сигнала.  
—  _Джон_ , — выдохнул Гарольд, с трудом сдерживая слезы. Он слегка пошатнулся, и Джон бережно поймал его, словно Гарольд был достоин этой заботы. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был в безопасности, — пробормотал он в плечо Джона, извиняясь и одновременно делая последнюю жалкую попытку.  
— Я в безопасности, — кажется, Джон улыбнулся, произнося это. Неохотно, но по-настоящему. — Не тот теперь я человек, чтобы быть в безопасности где-то еще. Нам нужно работать вместе.  
— Не думаю, что из этой ситуации есть выход, — заметил Гарольд. На самом же деле сейчас он просто хотел остаться стоять вот так, вдыхая запах поездов и дешевых кафе, ощущая тепло человека, который знал его. Генри Уивера не знал никто.  
— Наш общий друг с тобой не согласен, — сказал Джон. Его ладони переместились выше, осторожно приподнимая голову, чтобы посмотреть глаза в глаза.  
— Я думал, что мы пытаемся выжить, — запротестовал Гарольд. Его взгляд упал на морщинки вокруг рта Джона, ставшие глубже и жестче, но всё такие же родные. Пусть они оба уже давно не молоды, но до конца еще далеко, и Гарольду вдруг начало казаться, что в этом прекрасном новом мире всё стало возможным. Здесь за ними никто не наблюдал.  
— Этого больше недостаточно, — сказал Джон, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его. Они никогда не делали этого раньше; но это было важнее просто знания. Для Гарольда это было равно прощению.


End file.
